This invention relates to electric heating units and more particularly to such units in which coiled resistance heating elements are embedded in insulating bodies composed of ceramic fiber materials. The space inside the heating coil is essentially free of ceramic fiber material. A heating unit of this type is also designated as a heating module. In addition, and primarily, the invention relates to a vacuum-moulding process for manufacturing an electrical heating unit of this type.